Daughter Of A Soldier
by Hound424
Summary: After learning of her mothers death, young Ruby Rose ran to escape the reality. Almost killed by a Grimm, but saved by a strange man from a strange place. Ten years later she's back, changed and still the lovable Rose we all know, but different. New skills, new weapons and secrets.
1. chapter 1

**Don't own anything except oc's**

 **Anywho, this was something I've had stuck in my head for some time.**

 **Hate, love, favorite, whatever, don't really care. Hope you all like this or something around those lines.**

 **Now! Story time...**

 **~oOo~**

 **Patch-**

 **Date- Unknown**

Mommies gone...she's dead. Those were the words that kept repeating in alittle roses head, as she races towards the Grimm infested forest of her home, a small island by the name of Patch. A nice place to raise a family, if your into that sort of thing.

Why she's running? Well, she just couldn't handle it. The poor thing just learned from listening to her father, Tai yang and drunkle Qrow, that her mommy, Summer Rose, is gone. Forever...she understood that...so she ran. Ignoring the screams of protest, her older sisters yells of stop. Everything. She wants to be with her mommy...she just wants this to be a dream...a cruel nightmare.

Sad to say...this is reality...

Out of energy, legs full of cuts and scratches from the branches and thorns that cover the untamed ground. Hugging and puffing, she stands right next to a tree, finally collapsing on the ground. Sadly...her sorrow...her negativity draws in unwelcomed company...

 **GRRR!'** Whipping her tired head towards the sound of that growl. She's meeted with what's described as the bringer of destruction of man and Faunus kind, natures freak...the creatures of Grimm. A Beowulf...what kind of God would create such a monstrosity?

Her silver eyes full of fear, exhaustion seen from her heaving chest, tears from earlier replaced by the newer ones from her upcoming demise, and...acceptance? The mutant wolf creature of nightmares draws nearer towards the little rose. Seems like it's taking its sweet time, savoring her fear, her sorrow gives it strength. Burning red eyes locked on her form, hands stretch open with its white claws in full display, purple like tounge licking the upper part of its face, right on its bone white armor plating. Clutching her eyes shut, garbling onto her small red-cloak. Little red said to only thing that was on her mind the whole time.

"Mommy." She muttered lowly to herself.. But...

 **'BANG!'**

 **'THUD!'**

...fate has other plans...or life is basically a very complicated bitch...around there probably.

Slowly she opened her eyes when the sound of what she believe to be a gun firing, but a gun she never heared before. As a little weapon nut she heared her share of firearms. Usually from her uncle and dad sparring, or in videos of huntsman battling Grimm to even the news of Atlas troops doing their thing. It's just...this sound was something else. It was louder. It was powerful.

Looking up, she was greeted by the sole person who caused that strange sound. It was a man, she was sure of it when his voice sounded off.

"Well that was easy. What's this? Number thirteen...fifteen." The man stopped to pause, confusing the girl. He shrugged when he saw the mutant creature of hell move and struggle as small whimpers escaped its muzzle. "Awww, is wolfie ok?" The man sarcastically said outloud, walking towards the pathetic excuse of a Grimm. She saw him flip a switch on his equally strange rifle. "It's ok. It's going to be alright." Placing his right foot on its back the Beowulf stopped as it felt this human pushing it down. Next, the forest was deafened by the roars of his weapon.

 **'BRATATATATATA!'** She had to cover her ears and wince at the extremely loud blast of his weapon.

The man turned his attention to her. Slowly he walked, she stayed where she was, still unable to move due to the exhaustion and fear. Finally she got a good look at her savior. He was garbed in clothing and fear that she could describe as weird or unseen before on this world of individuality. He was garbed in pants, a short sleeve shirt, boots and other accessories. The pants were colored in green of various shades with some brown, and had a weird pattern of splotches, black knee pads and black boots to match. She can also see another strange weapon on his right hip, a pistol if she's correct. On his left arm is strapped on touch screen pad, glowing through the darkness of the never ending wildlife. Two black elbow pads on both arms, a black vest bulked with various poaches and other items displayed to her. Last three is the strange scarf, like...thing..that's all she's got, around his neck. And the equally bulky duffle bag next to him and small backpack on his person. Finally, it's the strange symbol on his chest. Red, white and blue with stars. A flag maybe...

His brown eyes meet hers, but his is filled with worry. Stepping closer he kneels to her, all she can do is blink weakly as she starts to succumb to sleep.

"Hey. Hey! Kid stay with me." He gently shakes her, trying to keep her awake, but it's futile. "What's your name kid?" Trying to keep her awake with conversation.

Her small mouth opens to utter two words. "Ruby...Rose..."

And that's how little Ruby Roses life changed forever...

 **~oOo~**

 **10 years later-**

A young silver eyed female slowly trudged through the snowy ground of the forest in Patch. Eyes never straying from her patch ahead, only moving once or twice to the sides when the sounds of rustling and low growls sound off. Yet she doesn't care. Let them come. She could use the pratice, espiacially with the new weapon her dad made( _with her help of course_ ) Ruby can't wait to test out the AK he was able to finally reverse engineer after all this time.

She knows she can't use Crescent, only for emergencies or mopping the floor of someone, so her time won't be wasted.

After vistiting the grave stone of her mother, bless her soul. She had to make sure no one saw her. People who knew her, as far as they know she's been gone for ten years and Ruby wants to have it stay like that.

She wanted this walk to be peaceful actually, but in world full of evil, superpowered teens, crazy weapons that make no sense and so much color that burns her eyes at time, also add in furies who wants rights and you get no peace. As that can be plainly seen through the overly large pack of Beowulfs looking her over as she's the prey. That's funny...she's the one who's going to be on top...they're the prey this time. They die.

They lunge at her, but she dissapears. Her body gone, replaced by the petals of red roses. Distracted they look up and are meeted with the gaze of an adorable little girl...with an automatic assault rifle aimed right at their faces. Her body illuminated by the shattered moon. Finger on the trigger.

 **BANG!'** The first victim of her weapon, top portion of its head is torn off by the round, falling on its back dead and soon dissipating into black smoke.

Soon she descends towards the ground. Soon backfliping forward when an unlucky Grimm lunges towards her, unleashing anothe precise shoot on its head, the monster stays dead. Using the momentum of her movements she fires once more tearing apart the chest of another monster. Expertly rolling to her feet when she hits the ground on her side, she aims and fires again on another lunging Beowulf, soon meeting its kin in hell.

Moving backwards to face the creatures of darkness, a lone Beowulf either brave or stupid, either one. Rushes towards her, mouth open exposing its razor sharp canines, claws at the ready. Ruby side steps and twirls when the beast tries to claw her, but soon feels the cold barrel of her weapon thrusted inside its open jaw. The Beowulf bites and claws on said weapons barrel that's stuck right inside its mouth, slowly pushing itself forward as it gives off its own version of a gag. Ruby raises both eyebrows and smiles to then revert back to her now serious expression. Pulling the trigger the Beowulfs head is blown through the back. The creature is pushed back from the force to meet the cold snow and then turn into smoke.

The Grimm are unrelentless. Getting on one knee, the girl switches her rifle from semi to now full auto. Glare on her face, but somewhat shaking in excitement on seein how this weapon goes.

 **BRATATATATATATATATATATATA!'** The deafening sounds of what's she learned to love and embrace from all those years of training with dad, tore through the pack with ease. The non-Dust rounds tearing, ripping, shredding and mutilating the Grimm that rush into their now turned slaughter.

A survivor that made it out the conveyor belt of slaughter made a mad dash towards her, all it felt was anger, hate and bloodlust. Soon pain and the whining of death when she fired on its neck. Leaving the pathetic excuse of a natural born killer to choke to death.

Soon even more come from the trees. Gritting her teeth, but still welcoming for her now turned weapon test. She pulls out a fragmentation grenade, pulls the pin, cooks it, then drops it when the pack makes its way to her. Using her semblance to flee the scene and leave behind more petals to dance amongst the now fucked Grimm.

 **BOOM!'** The initial explosion takes out its share of them, so does the fragmentation as it tears and pierce their black and white hides. It's still not over...not by a long shot.

The survivors continue their onslaught, but she's ready. The gunfire tears, destroys and separates limb after limb. Twirling as if she's dancing. More pivoting, more petals that surround the dead and dieing.

She pulls out her knife. Based off her adopted fathers Ka-bar. Colored in her iconic faviorites of black and red. She places her thumb on small trigger, pressing said trigger and watches as the custom circular guard rotates. The four colors of Blue, Red, Yellow and Brown glow brightly as she stops at the red.

"Burn it is then." She muttered. Twirling once more, then jabbing the blade right on a Grimms throat. Watching as its cooked alive by the literally on fire knife. Bringing her small arm down with ease as the burn dust does it job, like cutting butter with a knife...a really hot knife.

That's how it goes. The girl now stabbing, slicing and throwing apart the Grimm down on their asses as the blade brings forth burning cuts of fire, the frosting of their insides from ice, the seizure like state from the never ending volts of electricity, and lastly, the ease of piercing the bone covered heads with the earth induced dust giving the knife blade strength.

It never ends. Having enough, she kicks back from a Beowulfs chest, ignoring the yelp as she gains some distance from them. Never leaving her gaze. She realeses the now depleted magazine and replaces it, soon rasing both the Ak and her custom made knife, the former on her right and the latter on her left. The knife glowing a brilliant red; with even some flames seen dancing on the tip.

With a sound that can be compared to a jet going super sonic, which she is. The Grimm would only see a blur, then death itself.

Bodies torn, more limbs fly, the strangled cries of the monsters muffled by the never sounds of a roaring assault rifle, the swishing of fires giving the battlefield a glow, mixed in with the literal sounds of zooms from little reds semblance. More carnage, no mercy, only petals that continue to grow from these monsters current living hell. Then it stops. Finishing it off with a well placed burst fire on the last remaining wolf mutant, she flips herself to her feet with rifle on her shoulder. Body illuminated by the moon once more, knife still gripped and literally smoking from the now depleted dust, matched with her equally smoking Ak.

Doing the only thing she could at the moment. Ruby reaches from her black pouch from her red tactical vest. Pulling out her scroll she dials the only number on speed dial.

 _"Hello-"_ "OHMYGOD!" She squeals to the receiver of the call who's probably wincing and holding his scroll away from his ear at the moment. Yet she continues. "Dadyoucantbelivewhathappened!" All in one sentence, still she keeps going ignoring the growing chuckle of a familar voice.

"TheGrimmwereverywherebuttheAKwasawesomeit-"

"Woah! Woah. Woah...woah...first breath girl, you scare me when you do that." Ruby giggled a bit. "How bout telling me back at the shop, then you'll have all the time to tell me, ok?" She nodded her head with a smile still graced on her adorable face.

"Yeah!" Soon she hanged up...

And she's hugging her rifle with all her heart at the moment.

"Ohhhh! I love you so much AK...so beautiful, so perfect." Stopping herself as she then hugged her knife on her cheek.

"And I love you to!" Only to forget it was still hot from the fight from earlier...

"OWWWIE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Dont own anything except oc's and plot.**

 **Thank you all for liking, favoriting and following.**

 **Now, any weapons request of any, just comment. The weapons have to be weapons from our world, from any nation, for they will be the weapons Ruby and her adopted father will use in combat. Ruby will still Crescent Rose, but mainly in fights against big Grimm, or wanting to get a fight over with, or just to practice.**

 **Bullet Types:**

 **Non-Dust or AB rounds(aura breakers)- Ammunition that doesn't use Dust, but the same components as the ones here in Earth. Great in killing Grimm faster and destroying the only protection of hunters and all who posses a soul. Aura.**

 **Only known users/ manufacturers-**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Bruno Garcia(adopted father)**

 **Dust rounds- Pretty self- explanatory. Great in bringing in the power of elements, but not so great against Aura, seeing how huntsman and huntress can just shake it off including some Grimm, for the former to even dodge the ammunition.**

 **Now! Story time.**

 **~oOo~**

 **City of Vale.**

As the shattered moon hangs high above this equally beautiful yet shattered world of monsters, nightmares and so called heroes. The citizens of the city known as Vale, in the kingdom also called Vale, can be seen gasping and making way for one of the rats of this very city.

Black bowler hat on his orange hair, cane in hand, a cigar in his smugass lips, he makes his way as he owns this city. With goons garbed in red lens glasses and black suits, they make their way towards their destination. A little shop, owned from a very, very, very unlucky old man.

 **~oOo~**

 **From Dust Till Dawn-**

As the doors of his shop opens the old man could only look up and react in fear as he witnessed Roman Torchwick himself strut in with his pack of goons. Pulling his cigar from his mouth then dropping ash from said cig onto this scared old mans floor. Looking at the old man with a satisfied stare from his fear, crossing his arms the theif with guyliner opens his mouth.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop, open this late?" He questioned as one of his goons comes up aiming what looks like an overly complicated design of a standard run of a mill Dust pistol. The old man recoiled in fear as he raised his hands up trying to take a step back, but can't from the small space he has from his counter.

"Please, just take my Lien and leave." He begged to the gentleman theif.

"Shshsh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Torchwick calmly said to the man, then turning to his goons with a stern expression and commands. "Grab the Dust." Doing as they were told they move on towards the tube dispensers for powered Dust, while a goon puts a case on the old mans counter, clicking it open, then demanding his cooperation.

"Crystals. Burned. Uncut." His demands were met when the shop owner reached under his counter towards the Dust crystals, filling the case up slowly.

About to fill his share of stolen powdered, elemental powered natures wrath. The goon stops when he hears the muffled sounds of music. Turning his head towards the sound he could only look on in annoyance at the back turned figure of what looks like a short girl. Her tattered, multi-stiches red cloak constantly moving for some reason. He also spotted a strange rifle slung over her shoulder. Nothing he has ever seen during his time in Juniors gang or in the criminal underworld. By the looks of it, it's black with a wooden furniture if he has to guess. Shaking his head, he takes out a red bladed machete and walks to the girl.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them." Pointing his blade at the girl, yet she doesn't move an inch from her spot. Nose still buried in what's most likely a weapons magazine and headphones blaring, so she can't hear the thug or even notice the robbery. Angry, the thug walks closer to her.

"Hey! I said hands in the air!" Moving closer he taps her shoulder causing her hood to fall as her now red and black hair is exposed, so is her silver eyes. "You got a death wish or something?" With her turned around he was able to get a good look at her. For one, she's short, and just a kid, fifteen or something. Besides the red cloak, anyone can tell red and black is her thing. On her chest is a somewhat bulky vest of sorts, red with black pouches, and what looks like various cylinders, magazines etc. underneath she's wearing a long sleeve shirt, the the sleeves are black as the rest is equally red. Her pants are of same colors, a mixture of blacks and reds in cargo pants form. Various pockets and more pouches surround said pants. The last of the bunch are her black gloves, what seems to be dog tags, equally black knee and elbow pads for protection, and last a red and black shemagh around her neck. What he doesn't notice is the knife and pistol on her person.

Turning around she blankly looked the thug up and down, soon realizing what he wants as he points at his ears signifying her headphones. Taking them off. Little red blankly stared at the guy about to have ass beat. "Yes?" She asked wanting to see how this goes. She knows she was supposed to pick up Dust for her father and all that, but the weapon magazines were calling her. Now this guy...

The thug looked at her in annoyance for being ignored and having to repeat what he said earlier. "I said hands in air. Now!" Ruby could only still look blankly at the guy. Eh, why not mess with them? She thought to herself. Putting on her most innocent tone, she asked the thug the most obvious.

"Are you robbing me?" Supressing a giggle threatening to escape her mouth.

"Yes!" The thug can't take anymore of this. He failed to notice her hand slowly inching towards her rifle.

"Ohhh.."

"Hey- **SMACK!'** The poor bastard was met with the butt of the rifle right in his jaw, breaking said jaw and throwing him across the store from the force itself. Smashing into the front, staying down like a good boy. Roman could only look back, his expression unreadable as he checks over the red Dust crystal in hand, motioning his head to a goon to check it out. Doing as he told, the other thug rushes towards the girl,aiming his Dust pistol.

"Freeze!" Ruby could only look on in annoyance. Hand still gripping her rifle and weapon magazine, she sighs and decides to get this done.

 **~oOo~**

 **'SMASH!'** And one broken store window later, we can see our faviorite little red rolling on the ground, then up on her feet with the thug she threw out with her lays on the ground rolling in pain. The remaining thugs look out through the shattered window, Roman soon joins in aswell, staring at little red.

Ruby knows she can't use her AK or sidearm, seeing how they're loaded with AB( _Aura Breaker)_ rounds, and the fact she doesn't want to kill them. Making sure her rifle is on safety, she holds it at ready, preparing to break a couple of jaws with the butt of the weapon.

"Okay." Roman motions towards his lackeys. "Get her." Rushing towards little red, the first thug tried to strike Ruby, but she sidestepped, gripped her rifle like a baseball player with his bat, and swung. His jaw moving in tandem with the blunt wooden butt of the weapon, breaking his jaw, teeth flying with spit mixed blood spewing on the ground. On the floor unconscious his comrade froze for a second from the brutal display from a little girl. A second was all said little girl needed. Hearing a small high pitch cry, he looked up, saw and felt the same butt of the strange rifle bashing his face in. Shattering his nose, more teeth meeting the cold street, then the 'thump' of a body dropping accompanied by the sounds of moaning in pain.

Turning by the sound of some male battle cry, she saw the third thug of guyliners crew. Sighing to herself she couldn't help but mutter at how she's going to be late, shrugging, she decided to get it done. The goon tried slashing at her in hopes of cutting the girl down, instead he was met by her disappearance, rose petals in place, the feeling of small arms wrapped around his neck, being forced down, then last the suffocating felling of being choked. Clawing at the arms of his attacker, he couldn't help to be amazed at this petite girls strength, the feeling of fear soon mixing in when he starts to see black upon his vision. The shattered moon of his monster riddled world is all he sees by the time all he saw was black and felt the hard pain on the back of his head.

 **'BRATATATATATA!'** Dropping the third unconscious man, Ruby dissapeard once more into petals. Scaring the last thug shitless as he witnessed the brutal display of combat by this child. Sporadically firing his Dust powered weapon in hopes of putting her down, but what he saw, well barley saw, brought him a new sense of fear of the girl. Her form reappeared right in front of him, both her feet meeting his chest. Losing his breath from the force, he meets his fellow wannabe robbers in lala land. Last thing he saw before he blacked out was the face of surprise from Torchwick.

Blankly looking down on the goons he got from junior. Roman stared in a brief moment of surprise from little reds small brutal display of force. Now his current mood turns into annoyance at said reds interference of his job.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were." Looking towards red, he removes the cigar from his mouth. "Well red I think we can all say this has been an eventful evening." Dropping the cig on the ground then grinding it with the end of his cane. "And as much as I love to stick around." Aiming his cane. "I'm afraid, this, is where we part ways." Now a gun as the bottom open ups to reveal a cross hair sight. Before he pulled the trigger the only thoughts Ruby had were...

'It's always also a gun...' She sighed.

What sounded like a screaming whistle of sorts, the Dust he shot out of his cane like to be a mixed combination of a firework gone crazy and a signal flare. Using her semblance to throw herself towards the air for a bit as the paved street is torn apart from the explosive power and strength of the Dust. Falling somewhat gracefully on her knees, she shakes the debris that somehow landed on her black- red hair. Regaining her senses, she looked around for a second until her vision fell upon the thief halfway up a ladder leading to the rooftops of Vale. Looking back to only see if the old shop keep is ok, she rushed towards Torchwick. Once more using her semblance and aura enhanced legs to boost herself high enough towards the sky. Landing on the stone top of the building, Ak-47 in hand, the safety off. The years of training has helped her developed a gut feeling, and her gut was never wrong in these situations.

Silver eyes narrowed, the innocence, well what's left of it, gone and replaced with the priorty to finish this fight right.

"Hey!" Yelling out towards the theif, causing said theif to stop in his tracks. Back turned she barley made out the words he muttered thanks to the sounds and vibrations of the upcoming Bullhead flying now infront of them.

Squinting her eyes from the whole process when the airships spotlight shines its blinding white light upon her face, yet she never wavers or fliches. Gripping her rifle firmly when Torchwick takes the opportunity to climb upon the ship. Once inside he turns back, a cruel smirk etched on his smugass face. Thinking he has won this fight when he shows Ruby the hand gripping the red Dust crystal.

"End of the line red!" Throwing the crystal towards her feet he aimed Melodic Cudgel, pulling the trigger. Once more the whistling- scream of the Dust powered flare-firework like round flew towards the crystal between her feet.

'Crap-' her thoughts of her current predicament was cut off from the sight of another player in this game she and clockwork orange were playing. Ignoring Torchwicks laugh, Ruby shook her head once more and was greeted by the sight of woman wearing clothes from what she guessed during the 1940's or something from her fathers worlds past. (How she knows this will be explained later.) dark cape with purposely tattered ends, riding crop stuck out with a purple glyph out in front, protecting her and the without the doubt Huntress from the explosive blast, and lastly glasses with green piercing eyes to go with it and blond hair tied in a bun. Ruby was meeted with the sight of Glynda fucking Goodwitch. This should be intersting.

Watching the woman push up her glasses, then letting out a small huff when she shot out a barrage of glowing purple arrows aimed straight towards the Bullhead, each hitting its mark. As it rocks from the force, Torchwick is seen losing his footing as he finally gains control of himself, moving deeper inside the flying machine towards the piot seat. Exclaiming the current thorn of their scheme, he takes control as the woman in red stands to take his place in this skirmish.

Her body glowing in Aura for a bit, Glynda aims her riding crop and shoots out a piece of white energy that lets out a small chiming sound towards the sky. Said sky surrounding the enemy airship surrounds itself in the darkness of a impending storm preparing to commence whatever attack its creator wishes for it to unleash. Her form still in the same position when she conjured this storm, throwing her crop hand down, the storm rained down shards of razor like ice down upon the Bullhead. Littering its metal body with shard after shard, nearly hitting Roman in the process when one of the shards pierce though right next to his seat in the pilots cockpit.

Narrowing her eyes on the sight of the woman in red and glass heels that click and cling with each step upon the inside of the metal floors of the ship. Hands now engulfed in fire the mystery woman in red shoots out a gulf of fire unlike any Ruby has ever seen before. Goodwitch throws her crop up, creating a temporary shield, but it didn't end there. The remaining flames turned into what could be described as red tar of sorts, hitting the ground where she and AK wielding girl both stand. The woman in red lifts her fiery arm up, bringing the red tar to life. The tar glows and soon the red ongoing sound of a high pitch scream sounds out under Goodwitch, jumping out the way when the glowing turns to a giant line of flame shooting out like a geizer from the roof. Tearing and causing more debris in this fight.

Said debris would come to good use as Glynda used her semblance to take control of said stone waste from the battefiled. Almost in a colum like shape, glowing purple from the crevices, she fires it towards the airship and woman in red. Yet said woman is far stronger then she looks. Shooting at the colum of debris, destabilizing it for a bit, but it took shape once more aimed right at its intended target, but Torchwick yanked the control stick to the side pulling the Bullhead to its side. Instead of hitting the woman in red, it ricocheted off the top of the ship.

But, Goodwitch takes control, splitting the colum into three separate attacks flying and moving as of each three were serpents in the air. Nearly losing her balance, then regaining it. The woman in red had enough, bringing her arms in, her body was surrounded for a bit with fiery like runes and symbols soon unleashing the very power of fire. Bringing an end to this nonsense.

She isn't the only one who had enough. Gritting her teeth from what started out as simple Dust robbery to this. Deciding she had enough with what is basically magic-soul bullshit ( _something her dad would mutter at times)_ getting on one knee, causing the Huntress to raise an eyebrow towards the little girl, but turned into split shock from the horrid, near deafening roar of a weapon she never seen before from anyone, neither student, Huntsman, Huntress, Atlas military or bandit.

 **'BANG!'** She winced from the sound, for the fact she was standing next to close towards red, but her expression would turn into shock, as well miss fire lady.

Said fire lady would normally scoff at such an attack, just black the Dust round like all others, even an apprentice could do this. Only this wasn't a Dust round, far from it. Shock doesn't begin to describe what she felt at the current moment. The loud resonating crack throughout the night, no flash... That doesn't make sense. All bullets, no matter the type of Dust, lets out a type of colorization and flash when it fires...the speed...she didn't even see it...what is thi- **'BANG!'** She was cut off when another round flew right next to her ear, instinctly ducked and moved her body in tandem towards the opposite direction of the area hit by this stranger weapon.

 **'BANG!'** So lost in thought, confusion and interest from this, she didn't notice the little girl aiming right at her leg, pulling the trigger, the bang, and last the unholy pain she never felt before. The burning of metal ripping apart her muscle, blood pouring, losing her footing, gripping the injured area in sheer agony. Nearly yelping out instead a small croak of her pain escaped, gaining the attention of Roman, who, just like her, was shocked by this as well. His eyes locked for a bit in the nauseating new hole on her leg, and the exit wound out the side.

Ruby pulled her rifle down, humming in satisfaction from her attack, ignoring the look of alarm from the Huntress next to her, as she to witnessed the gory seen of blood and pain falling out the woman in red. Even Goodwitch couldn't imagine the pain she's experiencing right now. The ground once more lighted up in an upcoming attack. No doubt a last ditch effort from the attacker slowly bleeding from the 7.62x39mm bullet. Using her semblance she pushed Ruby away from the attack as she to jumped forward from the explosion. By that time the Bullhead was flying away.

Turning to look at the little girl who caused quite enough damage; both bodily and publicly. Glynda's eyes wandered for a bit towards the strange rifle -now shouldered and hanging off said shoulder of the girl, and also eyeing her equally strange attire. Curiosity, worriment to even slight fear at the sound, and damage this weapon has caused. But the fear wasn't aimed at the weapon. It was at the child who possessed such a weapon, and the no emotion when she used it. Pulled from her thoughts when said girl stared blankly at her, sighed, then attempting conversation.

"Sooo...hi..."

 **~oOo~**

Got to hate interogation, were the intial thoughts of Ruby Rose. Sitting on the cold metal seat of her chair, not even paying attention anymore at the blonde haired woman's attempt at scolding. Already annoyed from the past hour of questioning from: where she got her weapon from, who made it or how, what were those bullets she fired made from etc.. It was actually the blondes attempt of taking her weapons: her Dust infused custom made KA-Bar, the Ak, her m9 pistol and her vest that holds her lethal to non-lethal grenades. After the whole tug of war, the 'No's' and all that, Ruby won and was allowed to keep her gear on her like right now as her assault rifle is on top of the equally cold metal table. Much to the chagrin of Glynda, who's eyes flicker between the girl she's trying to scold and the weapon she couldn't help but shiver at the sight of. Remembering what it has done or what's it's capable of.

From just examining the said weapon with just her eyes she was able to infer that it's just one form, not the double or sometimes triple or more forms of the modern era of weapons. Though, there are those who still use weapons of simple and mono design, it's just the design and sight of the rifle that digs under her skin. Simple, wooden stock, cheap looking metals etc. no individuality of any is seen on it. No design, emblem or colors.

Still running her mouth, Ruby finally paid attention to her when she mentioned that there was someone here who wishes to speak to her. Still put off by the girls lack of emotion, angered by her total disregard towards her scolding, and put off when said girl in red didn't flinch or even notice when her riding crop smacked itself against the table top, right next to pale fingers that show from her black gloves.

Ruby perked up when the sight of man with grey hair, a cane, a thing for green, glasses, plate of cookies in one hand( _her eyes were set on the plate. Defiantly a bargaining tool she thought.)_ and the very iconic mug in the other hand with the symbol of beacon academy/Vale's insignia on both sides of said mug. She instantly knew who this guy was.

"Ruby Rose." The man stopped and leaned towards the girl, invading her personal space. Her hand inching towards her sidearm from instinct. "You have silver eyes." Narrowing her said silver eyes, Ozpin caught the sight of what he expected to be an innocent little girl wishing to be a hero, to bring justice upon the wrongs of this cruel world. Instead he met the sight of a hardened warrior if not a soldier. No emotion, no sight of the so called innocence, just annoyance and the need and want to leave. A slight frown morphed in his face the thoughts of what has happened to her entered his thoughts, and why she was gone for so long.

"And you have brown eyes." She answered back. "Look, whatever you have to say or want just say it Ozpin." Glynda narrowed her eyes and was about to reprimand the little girl in mannors, but Ozpin stopped her with a raise of his mug hand. Setting the plate of cookies infront of the girl, Ruby just eyed them for a quick second to then reset her vision towards the headmaster of Beacon academy. There was a time where she longed to join said academy towards the road of a Huntress, but that was before she lost faith in heroes. All they are, are kids in flashy clothes with the thoughts of glory, victory and so called self accomplishment. Then the big bad Grimm comes around and you got a dead hero on your hands.

 _'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_ She thought to herself.

"So you know who I am." Stopping for a bit to ask the very important of question of why. "Why did you run away?" Ruby knew this would be asked, so she stayed silent, yet he pressed on. "Miss. Rose, your famliy longed for your return. Your father, sister and uncle...Ruby, please tell me, where have you been for these past ten years?" She stayed silent, knuckles turning white, nearly drawing blood from her palms from her extreme tight grip which involved her nails sinking into the skin. Ozpin still pressed on, but ultimately gave up when the girl never answered him. Eyes still locked with his, expression never changing, calm, cool, and collected. Sighing, he decided to change subjects.

A scroll in hand courtesy of Glynda, displaying little reds fight against the thugs. Each take down brutal, precise and soley aimed on causing immense pain with the result of unconsciousness. "So, where did you learn this?" Ruby sighed, might as well give some hint of her past.

"My father." Gaining the attention of both professors. Ozpin repeated what she said as she nodded.

"My adopted father...that's all I have to say." Staying silent, Ozpin kept what she said close for future investigation as well as Glynda. The latter thinking this may be a possible kidnapping of little red.

Taking it he asked the very important question that would change everything. "Would you like to join my school?" Ruby was suprised for a bit. Mulling on his question, weighing the pros and cons. Settling on the pros of learning more, gaining more skills and actually getting a license if she graduates, so not to be looked down upon like a common merc, like her father. Looking up, she sighed and nodded her head. Ozpin let a small smile as Glynda rolled her eyes and sighed at the turn of events.

 **~oOo~**

 **The Range-**

A tall black hair male, with a simple grey tee and black cargo pants watch and listen to the tale of his adopted daughter as she tells him everything that has occurred from earlier. The Ak-47 now disassembled on the table of the back room of the shop holding various targets, dummies and shit ton of ammunition and various weapons with drawn on symbols of various nations of Earth. Each signifying the racks of weapons national origin. He stared for sometime taking it all in until finally opening his mouth.

"So you accepted?" She nodded with a sigh. He understood, she was always thirsting for new skills and ways to take down her opponents everyday. He also knew he can't stop her when it comes to this, all he can do is watch her take the path she chooses, a push here and there and only help when it's needed or seriously necessary.

A smile morphed on his face. "Your gonna need a weapon, well more like weapons." He chuckled, and she soon joined in. Pushing herself off her seat, Ruby wandered towards the racks of weapons. Examine each one and hoping to find most suitable in this new chapter in her life. Finger on her chin, she tapped her chin in thought.

"Hmmm..which ones...M16? Or M4?...the Famas or maybe a Uzi?...oh! How 'bout the RPK, oh!oh!oh! The Stoner or-"

"Heh' goodnight sweetheart." He stood up and walked away to the beautiful mistress that is a soft bed, letting his adopted daughter do what she pleases as she figures what to take with her to Beacon.

"Night dad! Or how about a Saiga?..or, or, or..."

 **~oOo~**

 **Any of you all who have any request in what she should bring with her to Beacon just post a comment. One pistol, one assault rifle or sub-machine gun, and one shotgun, and maybe an LMG.**


End file.
